


A Kiss with a Fist

by Tancy



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed III - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tancy/pseuds/Tancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacx is still into [love] with Connor even though he isn't hers anymore. He knows and decided to pay her a visit--</p>
<p>Sex insues</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss with a Fist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie/gifts).



Jacx returns home. She’s exhausted. Hunting a herd of deer isn’t easy when four other Natives are after them, scaring them into a damn stampede three times in one day. That stupid Mohawk tribe is about to drive her insane. No matter... She got the buck she wanted anyways--

He was strong, powerful, reckless. Beautiful-- a perfect kill. Tall, sturdy antlers-- a tale-tell sign of his leadership over the fertile does and submissive bucks. His head would sit upon its rightful mantel, eyes, clear and hazy in his sudden death, startled wide before fading to nothing. His pelt would serve as a shawl to keep her warm through the bone-freezing night. 

However, the real reason was for showing off the massive deer coat, the magnificent, white coat that blended in perfectly with the snowy background that seemed to shine and glisten in the sun shining down upon the earth. 

((And that no one was able to catch.))

Jacx removes her weapons and Assassin’s robes, bloody and torn from the struggles of earlier, but always keeping her favorite blades nearby, and stretches her now lingerie-clad body in the chilled air. Walking to her bedroom, she light candles and the fireplace, giving her honey-caramel skin a gold hue to it. Untying her sun-bleached hair from it’s captive bun, she falls onto her bed and releases the breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

Connor. She seethed, always messing up my goddamn hunts. Getting under the covers, she snuggles into the bed for a moment before she was to shower. Connor and his goddamn arrows taking the lives of the forest, terrifying the animals with the skinned remains of their relatives. 

She would watch him from afar, his concentration on the fresh kill as he skinned his prey, knife covered in blood, the excess dripping down and staining the pure white below. She knows what those muscles would look like under his blue and white robes, his beautiful brown eyes would pierce into whatever he had his attention on. 

She remembers those strong arms wrapped around her, those brown eyes boring into hers. Her moaning his name, being pressed into the mattress, having his sweet tongue eat her, his thick cock--

Jacx shook herself, her body reacting to what was once hers. Her body was hot for him, begging to be filled by him, knotted. Owned. She was getting wet, warm, sweet. Just how he liked. He would hold her on the edge, have her begging for him before he would push in and silence her cries with his rough kisses from soft lips. 

Jacx gave in again, her hand reaching down between her legs and finding her pulsing clit, rubbing it between her fingers before pushing two inside of her. A moan escapes her lips, back arching against the bed, squirming away from the stimulation that Connor would’ve pushed her towards, adding to the intensity of her orgasm that would be forced out of her seconds later. 

“Connor!”

Working her fingers inside of herself, she let out a breathy moan, opening her legs wider, working her clit a little more.

She spilled herself all over the bed seconds later. Panting hard, she lays there. Shame rising in her cheeks once again, hot tears prickling the backs of her eyes. She gets out of bed, fixing her panties and walking to the bathroom. 

Finishing her shower, she steps out and dries off, putting on new undergarments and walking back into her bedroom with her used clothes, and putting them into a basket for her to wash later. 

Sighing, she realises she needs soap for the clothes. Finding her favorite red robes in the closet, she walks out into the cold world with her hood pulled over her loose hair, uncaring of its whereabouts. Walking out into the cold outdoors, she hastily walking past the Redcoats, she slips into the store and finds her favorite soap. 

Connor is there because of fucking course, that has to happen. She feels heat rise in her cheeks as she exchanged some coins for her good, she steps out, the biting cold slapping at her flushed cheeks. Walking fast, she gets by most of the Redcoats. Most.

“Hey! You, Miss! Stop a moment!”, Jacx walks faster, slipping around a corner. More Redcoats spot her. Fuck. They run towards her and she turns tail, running in the opposite direction of home. They surround her, swords and guns pointed in her direction. Pulling out her own, she taunts them by clicking her slicing her swords together, grinning.

The first lunges in, she easily blocks him, flipping him around and disarming him before stabbing her sword into his back and throwing the dying, blood spewing body onto another Redcoat. They all lunge at her, knocking her back before she shoots a bullet clean through the eye of a guard.

A Redcoat gets her in a choke hold, another about to shoot her in the head. Panicking, she stabs the Redcoat in the leg, twists him around, and he is shot by the other guard before he has the time to stop himself. Slitting the throat of another and snapping the neck of the next, is just not enough. The are upon her. 

Until Connor shows up; of course. He snatches the Redcoats back, snapping necks, stabbing backs, and shooting through heads until Jacx is free and able to fight for herself. The result is a massacre, Redcoat bodies spread everywhere, people screaming in horror and running for their lives.

Jacx looks to Connor, the smug bastard grinning at her. Instead of being ignorant, she growls, “Thanks, Connor,” and walks past him, ready to get home. 

Finally getting home, she shuts the door, undresses again, and goes to her clothes in the basket. 

Those clothes were never as clean as they were now. 

Two days later, she’s still fuming. Stalking about her house when she’s home and snapping at her friends when she out is making her look childish. Walking about her house, she cleans furiously, cleaning things four times over and then another times before she feels like a caged bird and goes outside for fresh air. 

When she returns, there’s something is different about the air: It’s been stirred. She quickly grabs a pistol, snapping a bullet into the barrel and flipping to her natural stealthy mode. She walks into her bedroom and the gun she’s holding slips from her now slack grip. 

Connor is on his back, stroking his hard cock, moaning with pleasure. There’s something in his other hand, balled up and crumpled. His head is thrown back, his hair out of it’s usual ponytail is splayed over his shoulders. 

He’s right in the spot where she pleasured herself of his memory. 

He spots her, grins and drops what he’s holding on his tall cock. It’s her panties that she masturbated in; they catch on the tip of his cock, his grin turning dangerous. Jacx swallows the lump on her throat. He rubs the tip of his cock through her panties, moaning again, keeping eye contact. Jacx’s cheeks being to heat up.

“Enjoying the show? Something for you to add to your late night fantasies?” he murmurs sensually, still rubbing his member. Jacx begins to look for a weapon, completely forgetting about the pistol at her feet, instead finding her sword and pointing it at him. 

“You have five seconds to leave. One.” Connor sits up.

“Two,” he steps out of bed, 

“Three,” he walks toward her, he cock still hard and leaking. His eyes meet Jacx’s.

“Four,” Jacx growls, pointing the sword to his throat. Connor grins, 

“You should never do this,” he states. “Why?” Jacx’s eyes narrow. 

“Because it’s easy to do this,” Connor dodges back, knocks the blade with his hands, and twists her around, pinning her arm against her back, the sword falling to the ground. He kisses her cheek, his hand around her throat and the other around her waist. His cock rubbing against her, “I know you want me, so why don’t you just come and take me?” he asks, his hand sliding down to her panties, fingering her clit. 

Jacx winces, attempting to stop herself from grinding against him. “I saw you touching yourself, heard you moaning my name, you miss me, don’t you, Jacx? Miss me filling you up and pleasing you; your dirty little secret,” Jacx blushes harder.

It’s true. He releases her arm, pulling her lips to his and kissing them. His now free hand going into her bra and twisting her nipple, the other sliding down into her hole, rubbing against her sweet spot. She moans against his lips, he’s undressing her, unclipping the bra and drawing the panties down. 

He pushes her up against the wall, pulling her up by her thighs, and thrusting in. 

Jacx revels in the pleasure, clawing at his back, him sucking love bites onto her neck. 

“Connor! Yes, yes-- God, yes! Oh!-” Her head thrown back, eyes closed, she begins to grind against him, breathy pants escaping her. He thrusts into her, hitting her sweet spot again and again, her clit rubbing against his belt, swollen and sore, but oh so good! 

Her nails create crescents in his back, driving himself into her harder and faster, her orgasm on its way when her eyes pop open. The window is open, and someone is standing outside, watching them. 

Her orgasm hits her like a train wreck and she cums all over Connor’s thrusting cock, moaning blearily and arching against Connor. The person at the door smirks-- It’s Emily. Terror rips through her, squirming in his grasp, but he holds her tightly, driving into her sore sex relentlessly. “Connor, Connor! Fuck, sto-!” 

He kisses her on the lips, silencing her sentence, the person at the door is gone. Jacx panics, but is snapped out of her stupor when Connor orgasms and hot fluid spirts inside of her. She moans, panting. He throws her onto the bed, grinning at her wrecked body before bending down and licking her swollen clit, making her arch against him. 

His fingers slipping into her sex and doing a “come here” motion, his cum beginning to seep out of Jacx, the tangy taste mixed with her sweet juices. He sucks the swollen clit into his mouth, rubbing it with the flat of his tongue. He moans at the taste, working her with more vigor. Jacx slides her fingers into his silky black hair, pulling and arching into his mouth.

“Oh God, Connor! Yes!, Fuck, right there,” Jacx moans into the air, spreading her legs openly, thrusting herself into his tongue, toes curling. Connor leans up, still thrusting his fingers inside of her, sliding them against the bundle of nerves inside, his thick thumb pushing up against her clit, Jacx screams.  
.  
“Taste your slutty self,” he whispers in her ear, “Come for me,” and he kisses her.

Jacx’s second orgasm hits her again, more fluids flushing out of her. 

Connor, actually sated, pulls away, grinning. “I see you enjoyed that,” Jacx closed her eyes, the shame boiling up into her cheeks, the tears pricking at her eyes. Sitting up, she looks to Connor’s smug face. Seeing her pistol to the side, she jumps up, grabs it and points it to Connor’s head, 

“Five,” she whispers triumphantly and shoots.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is the bomb-- I'm really rusty on my writing skills for smut from all that damned school work! Not finished! There's gonna be a chapter 2 and 3 for the back story; this is unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own. If you happen to see one, please shoot me a message!


End file.
